


Send Me Flowers

by 004MOG



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren works at a flower shop, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, Rule 63, but was too cute not to share, may never finish, other scouting legion officers make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/004MOG/pseuds/004MOG
Summary: Flower delivery AU:  Each week, Eren, the flower shop’s delivery girl, brings Levi flowers from a secret admirer.  If Levi were more savvy, she might have figured out her admirer was closer than she thought.Written in 2014.  I was going through my incomplete fic folder to reminisce and get ideas.  This one was so damn cute I decided to post the completed parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this was written in 2014. The genderswap femslash fluff piece for my OTP that I started and never finished. Reread it just now and thought, hell damn! This is good stuff! (Well, it's the sort of stuff that *I* like, at least. I guess that's why I wrote it in the first place.) I just had SO much anxiety writing back then. I had decided meds weren't for me (hint: THEY REALLY WERE ALL ALONG) and my anxiety was making writing hell. I don't have that problem currently. Might go back and finish this? There is more, but it's not ready to post because it ends in the middle of a scene.
> 
> The idea is that Eren falls for Levi right away, but she's going to have to win over Levi's gruff heart more slowly. Some miscommunications may have to be resolved. It will be cute and fluffy! When I originally wrote this, I made a note to myself that the ending might get "slightly naughty"!

_\--WEEK 1--_

Oh no, oh dear God, no.

Okay, which one of her friends is responsible for this? She’s going to find out, because whoever ordered her _flowers_ , after she specifically asked for no special treatment—

“Hi!” The delivery girl’s voice is bubbly. “You’re not Levi, are you?”

Levi glares at the young woman holding a basket—no, it’s not a basket, it’s a goddamn floral  _explosion_ . The girl’s smile falters, but she puts it back on bravely. “I’m sorry, maybe I got the wrong house!”

“No, no, that’s me, I’m Levi.” She sighs. “I take it that’s a ‘Get Well’ set?”

The girl nods. “Right, it’s for you!” She holds out the basket, but Levi doesn’t take it.

“Um, I can’t really carry that right now.”

Levi can see the exact moment when the girl notices Levi’s cast and crutches, because her face turns red and she nearly drops the flowers. “Oh! Let me—let me bring them inside for you then!”

“I can’t have them sent back?” At that comment, the poor girl looks so flustered that Levi says, “I was just kidding. Sure, you can bring them in.” She backs away from the door to let the girl in.

“All right.” The girl steps inside. “Where would you like them?”

Levi jerks her head toward the kitchen counter. “Over there is fine.” The girl walks over and places them as instructed, and Levi can’t help but wonder how long it will take before there are leaves and petals falling off onto her perfectly good counter.

“Okay then,” the girl says, turning around and clasping her hands together. “You have a great day, Levi!”

“Sure,” says Levi, humoring the girl and being polite back. “You too...” she looks at the nametag on the girl’s breast, “Eren.”

“Thanks so much!” she says. She pauses, and for a moment her eyes wander downward and she opens her mouth, as if she has more to say, but she seems to change her mind. She blinks, adjusts her hair, and hurries out the door with a quick “Well, goodbye!”

As soon as Eren’s gone, Levi examines the flower arrangement. She, well, okay, Levi doesn’t know flowers at all. It’s lots of green, and lots of petals—yellow, pink and white. There’s a plastic stand stuck in the soil, to which is attached a card with her name on it. Levi snatches the envelope out of the holder, thumb rubbing over the SINA FLORAL logo as she flips it over and opens it.

_To our resident loveable little bastard—don’t break any more bones! Love, Erwin, Mike, and Hanji <3_

Levi holds the card, steady as a rock, but internally seething. Of  _course_ those fuckers would. She chucks the card across the room, and instantly regrets it because her immediate compulsion is to pick it up off the floor--clutter is abhorrent, after all—and she can’t very well easily do that right now with her broken leg. She turns around on her crutches and locates the card in the corner—if ire could be channeled into a superpower, her eyes would shoot lasers and burst the damn thing into flame. Sadly, she’s only a regular human, not Scott Winters or whatever-his-name-is.

It’s not that the get-well sentiment itself is that terrible—it’s the fact that they’ve deliberately gone against her wishes. Not that she shouldn’t have seen this coming, in fact it was pretty well expected, but can’t she have just  _one_ time where they don’t make an event out of every fucking tiny thing? Can’t a simple request for  _no gifts, no cards, no extra attention please_ go honored just  _once_ ?

Levi sighs, passing her left crutch to her right hand, leaning over and crouching down slightly on her good foot. She grabs the card with the tips of her fingers, and blows on it, as if it had accumulated dust from being on the floor—even though that’s impossible, because of course Levi’s housekeeping is immaculate. She flips the card open again, and stares at her friends’ signatures.

At least they’ve gotten it out of their systems, and it won’t happen again. Not until next time, anyway.

* * *

 

_\--WEEK 2--_

She’d given them the appropriate amount of grief at work the next day—  _“You sons of bitches are lucky as fuck I don’t have any allergies”_ —and of course they’d just laughed and told her to quit taking everything so seriously. As usual. She sips her tea, sitting on the couch. The stuff always calms her. Yeah, she likes to hold her grudges, but it’s been a week since then, after all...maybe she’ll be done being annoyed with them soon.

The doorbell rings.

Or, maybe not.

She opens the door, and the person standing there is a familiar flower delivery girl.

_Definitely_ not.

“Good afternoon!” Eren says.

“No,” says Levi.

“I...I beg your pardon?”

“It’s not a ‘good afternoon,’” says Levi. “All _good_ is gone from this afternoon.”

Eren blanches. “I...you mean...I...!” she sputters.

Levi suddenly feels embarrassed for making the girl upset. “I didn’t mean that,” she backtracks. She presses her hand to her temple, willing herself to cool down for Eren’s sake. She opens the door all the way. “Please, come in.”

Eren walks in, holding a fresh basket of flowers. “Um...same place as last time?”

“Sure,” concedes Levi.

Eren sets the basket down. “Do you still have the other one?”

“I threw it out,” says Levi. “The flowers were looking bad.”

“Oh,” says Eren, eyes lighting up. “I bet you could have kept it a bit longer. Those flowers—”

Levi waves her hand, cutting Eren off. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t care. Look, I asked my friends not to get me anything the first time, and they blew me off and got me flowers anyway. I thought that was the last of it, but apparently those assholes weren’t finished and they bought me more.”

“Oh,” says Eren, face falling. “Um, but—”

“Eren—your name’s Eren, wasn’t it? I’m just not in a good mood right now, okay?”

“Um, I see that, but did you—”

“I get that you’re just doing your job. But I’ve kind of had it with this.” Eren tries to talk over her, but Levi doesn’t stop. “I know it’s not your fault, and I’m kinda pissed off, and I guess you don’t deserve to hear me bitch about it? So, I guess what I’m saying is, you delivered the damn flowers, you can go back to your shop now, or whatever.”

“—should at least read the card!” Eren finishes, not having to talk over Levi anymore.

Levi eyes Eren, not sure what to make of her insistence, then pulls the card from the flowers and opens it.

_Too shy to tell you directly, but how about with some flowers? I think you’re really cute! -An admirer_

Levi rolls her eyes. This has to be a joke. “Wow, this isn’t even creative.” She sets the card on the counter, face down. “So, which of them was responsible this time?”

Eren grins sheepishly. “Well, it’s, ah.” She rubs the back of her neck. “It’s anonymous, so I really can’t tell you!”

Levi rolls her eyes again. “Sure you can. Was it a tall, beefy blond? Maybe a greasy ponytail with thick glasses?”

“Even if it were,” Eren shrugs, “I couldn’t say! Flower girl’s honor. Sorry.”

Levi leans in, leaving not much space between the two of them, and Eren looks uncomfortable. Good.

“I’ll find out, you know,” Levi says darkly.

Eren backs up nervously. “Well, it won’t be from me!” She waves. “Enjoy the flowers, Levi.” And she’s gone.

 

 


End file.
